Madre no hay mas que una
by Legendre
Summary: '"Ella es Alice Prewett, mi… mi novia, mamá. Ella es mi madre Aug…" y ella le había cortado presentándose por si misma. Él quería a su madre, claro que sí, pero en casos como ese le daba miedo.' Escrito para el reto "Día de las Madres", del foro "The Ruins"


_Bueno, lo dicho. Esto es para el foro "The Ruins" del reto "Día de las Madres". Sobre el título me suena mucho haberlo leído en algún lado, pero ahora no recuerdo donde y era lo que más me convencía, así que si alguien se molesta hum... lo siento._

_Disc.; ningún Longbottom es mío, muy a mi pesar... Todo es de esa JK que no quiere negociar conmigo._

* * *

Frank bebía con nerviosismo la taza de té que le había servido su madre. Tenía 17 años y acababa de salir de Hogwarts, allí había "sufrido" toda clase de pruebas y retos, pero ninguno podía compararse con la que se iba a enfrentar, o con lo que ya se estaba enfrentando. Estaba presentando a Alice a su madre, o lo haría si hablara un poco más, y no ese simple "Ella es Alice Prewett, mi… mi novia, mamá. Ella es mi madre Aug…" y ella le había cortado presentándose por si misma. Él quería a su madre, claro que sí, pero en casos como ese le daba miedo. En ese caso había sido el más cobarde de los Gryffindor, decidiendo no presentarlas hasta que tuviera la protección de una varita, para él y para Alice, sobre todo para Alice. Ella todavía no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y él era el que debería ayudarla a huir si su madre se volvía loca. Pero en ese momento veía que su plan de huida era una tontería, su madre podría alcanzarlos en seguida.

A su lado Alice estaba tensa, entre mucho y demasiado. Y su madre parecía la única tranquila y serena, lo que le daba más miedo todavía. Pero no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaba callada, no hacía ningún comentario mientras los observaba a ambos. Alice, Frank, Alice, sorbo al té, Alice, Frank, Alice… Ahora entendía que debía hacer, debía comenzar a hablar él, era lo que quería su madre. Tragó saliva y pensó en algún tema de conversación en el que ninguno saliera perjudicado. Pero Alice se adelantó.

- Tiene una casa muy bonita, señora Longbottom. Y esa _Orquíleta Viodea_1, es muy bonita, ¿realizó usted el encantamiento para unirlas?- y Alice sonrió, nerviosa y esperando una respuesta aunque fuera un poco cordial.

Augusta pareció pensárselo un poco, dirigió su mirada a la flor y de nuevo a Alice. Volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza –que parecía interminable- y al final se decidió a contestar.

- La hizo mi hermano Algie, fue un regalo de Navidad- contestó, aunque todavía no había llegado a sonreír como Frank sabía que podía hacer, ¿es que no le gustaba Alice?

Alice sonrió simplemente y volvió a beber un poco más, Frank se removió un poco a su lado. Augusta dejó su taza de té, por fin vacía y se aclaró la garganta. Otro movimiento que aterró a Frank todavía más.

- Alice, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas. Nada que no puedas contestar, solo para saber más de ti…- comenzó la señora Longbottom. _"Oh no, oh no, oh no… mamá no me hagas esto"_ suplicó Frank, intentando ocultar una aterrada cara. Alice solo se limitó a asentir, aunque ¿Qué más podía hacer?- Bien, eres Prewett… ¿Eres sobrina de Ignotius Prewett?- Alice asintió, y Augusta no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello.- Vas a 6º curso de Hogwarts y por lo que tengo entendido eres Gryffindor- de nuevo un asentimiento de Alice, y un Frank poco aliviado porque presentía que iría a peor.

Frank tomó de la mano a Alice para intentar darle apoyo, y dejarle claro de que no la dejará sola en ese momento –aunque no se atreviera a decir nada, eso sería algo temporal-, que no la dejaría sola nunca. En los buenos y en los malos momentos, y ese era uno de los malos.

- ¿Y que media de notas tienes, Alice?- preguntó examinándola atentamente, quizá lo hacía aposta pero con esa mirada entraban ganas de echar a correr y no parar.

- Pu-pues… Tengo Extraordinarios en-en… herbología y encantamientos y… y… un Supera las Expectativas en transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y defensa contra las artes oscuras… un Aceptable en historia de la magia y estudio de runas antiguas, y un… un…- se puso colorada- en pociones tengo un Insatisfactorio.- Frank podía notar como le ardían las mejillas.

Augusta solo examinó su rostro, sabía las notas de Frank, y eran distintas. Extraordinario en, Supera las Expectativas en Transformaciones y Pociones, y Supera las Expectativas en pociones, herbología y encantamientos. En la segunda la profesora Sprout había sido buena con él, y en Pociones por muy poco llegaba al Extraordinario, por no decir que de encantamientos había necesitado mucha ayuda, por alguna razón se le daban muy mal, pero ya lo tenía superado.

- ¿Así que pociones suspendida? Sabes que eso es muy importante para casi cualquier trabajo, ¿verdad, Alice?- le preguntó, Alice tragó saliva de una manera que parecía incluso que se podía escuchar en otro lugar, al menos a los ojos de Frank y, seguramente, de Alice también.

- Si… Y yo… yo me pondré las pilas, como en los TIMOS, que saqué un Supera las Expectativas y… y… me han dejado repetir el examen y las pociones y he estudiado mucho y…

- Mamá, va a aprobar, ya déjala…- y se calló agachando la cabeza al ver la mirada de reprobación de Augusta.

Al final no había ido tan mal, había preguntas incómodas, y otras a las que Alice no sabía que responder por miedo a meter la pata. "¿Cómo llamarías a tu hijo si es varón?" Ella tenía claro que sería Neville. "¿Y como la llamarías si es niña?" y allí la había pillado, ella le había dicho que prefería tener un hijo y allí la Sra. Longbottom sonrió, como ella, que también prefería varones. Algunas preguntas menos difíciles de responder como el color favorito de Alice o de Frank, que quiere hacer en el futuro… aunque igual lo hacía más difícil el que ni Frank supiera por donde podía salir su madre.

No dio su aprobación, pero tampoco había dicho nada malo, y eso era algo bueno. Frank ya se despedía de Alice y volvía para su casa. Seguramente ahora diría todo lo que pensaba de Alice.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su madre sentada en el mismo sofá que estaba al despedirse.

- Hola mamá…- susurró Frank, tal vez no le había gustado Alice y… eso no era bueno, aunque le daba igual, la justa para seguir con ella por mucho que dijera ella.

- Es una buena chica.- dijo ella, levantando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero…- la instó a proseguir Frank, cerrando la puerta, sabía que no se callaría diciéndose solo eso.

- La mirada que le ha dirigido a mi sombrero no se la perdonaré- comenzó, señalando su sombrero, parecía que tuviera posado un pájaro en la cabeza, normal.- El blanco no es un color, que no diga que es su color favorito.- y algunas otras cosas que ignoró.

Y parecía que ahora diría algunas cosas buenas, siempre era la mejor parte y la más corta, por desgracia.

- Es una buena chica, saca buenas notas y se esfuerza en mejorar las que no sabe, como tú. También no me ha mentido ni una sola vez, según parece y… Si tenéis un hijo le llamáis Neville, es un nombre precioso.- sonrió y se levantó para ir a la cocina.- Pero no le digas que lo he dicho- le mandó, obvio, Frank ya se lo esperaba y solo rió un poco.

Y por alguna razón, quizá porque había dicho más cosas buenas que malas, o lo que fuera era que las malas carecían de importancia, Frank abrazó a su madre, diciéndole que le quería y que iba en serio con Alice y que tendría a su Neville todo el tiempo que quisiera. Ella le correspondió al abrazo, pero su respuesta no fue tan emotiva.

- Si tanto me quieres, ¿puedes hacer tú la cena al estilo muggle? Nunca sabe igual con magia- y parecía que no bromeaba, quizá no lo hacía, pero Frank accedió a buena gana.

Porque aunque no le gustaba cocinar lo haría por ella, haciendo un poco de trampas como su madre sabría. Porque a ella no le podía esconder nada, y cuidaría de ella cuando ya no pudiera valerse por si misma. Porque se haría un gran auror y le daría toda la protección del mundo. Porque era irrepetible. Y porque madre, no hay más que una.

* * *

_1; La Orquíleta Viodea es una planta en la que se han juntado la orquídea y la violeta, cutre lo sé, pero eso me ha salido xdd  
_

_Solo quiero explicar que sé que se fija más en Frank, pero es por miedo a lo que su madre opine y todo eso... espero no haberlo hecho tan mal._

_Sé que no es de lo mejor, ni mucho menos, quería acabar el reto hoy y... esto me salió. En fin, espero que no les desagrade. ¿Reviews? Si lo hacéis Frank os cocinará algo. ;3_


End file.
